Behind Closed Doors
by AmuletFortune
Summary: It's Amu's first year at Seiyo High School, but she hears some devastating news which will change everything. Will her school life ever be the same again? Amuto, Please R&R :


**Miya; Yaaay! *hugs* A new Fanfic! :3**

**Ikuto; Not again...**

**Miya; Shut up! Or I won't let you be with Amu...**

**Ikuto & Amu; Whaaaat?!**

**Miya; Muhahahaha! :P**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Monday Morning - Seiyo High School]**

It was Amu Hinamori's first day of high school. She approached the large silver gates and walked through, not even glancing at the large crowd. She walked straight through it and tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked over at Rima, who gave her a smile and joined her in walking towards the doors. They gained 'Oooohs' and 'Ahhhs' from adoring students. Amu sighed and Rima looked up.

"I guess it's happened again Rima." Amu said sadly.

"Amu, don't feel down. It's the first day of High school." Rima said happily.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Amu said cheerfully.

They both walked together towards a large gathering of students and found they would be in the same class as each other, plus their other best friend Utau. The three girls walked to there new classroom laughing and joking and all sat together on the back row. The first two lessons dragged on as they were given there new timetables and were told about the school's curriculum. The bell rang to signal the end of the first two lessons and the three girls went to find their lockers, to save time searching later on. They walked down the corridor, looking straight ahead as more admiring fans cheered at them enthusastically. They carried on talking, as though there was no-one else there. They found there lockers and put their jackets away and headed back to the classroom, talking animatedly about what they would do for the rest of the day.

"I wanna try out for the talent show!" Utau squealed enthusiastically, "I love singing so much! I wonder if I'll do kkay..."

"I'm not interested in clubs or talent shows, but I'm sure you'll do great." Rima said quietly.

"Same, Utau." Amu said in agreement.

"Oh well! See you guys at lunch! Oh, and by the way, This guy asked me to sit at the 'popular' table with him at lunch. He told me to bring you two along as well! Bye!" Utau shouted whilst waving farewell.

"Popular table?" Rima asked.

"Guess we made a good impression.." Amu sighed.

The next two lessons dragged on and Amu was wondering what kind of people they would be eating lunch with. The bell rang and the students hurried out of the classroom, Rima clinging to Amu's shirt. They opened the cafeteria doors and the room went silent as the walked to the table where Utau was sat, smiling at the two. At the table sat a boy with brown spiky hair and twinkling green eyes. He was flirting with Utau, but turned to greet them.

"Yo! you must be Amu and Rima!"

"Got that right." Rima said, still hiding behind Amu.

"Yeah, I'm Amu, and she's Rima" Amu said, whilst taking a seat. Rima took a seat next to Amu and opened her lunch box and started to eat. Amu did the same thing and so did Utau. Then, a small blonde boy approached the table. He had lovely maroon eyes and a smile that could melt any girls heart followed by a boy with beautiful, long, purple hair.

"My name is Tadase, Nice to meet you. I hope your first day has been okay so far." The blonde boy said, smiling. His smile was so beautiful, Amu's heart skipped a beat.

"And my name is Nagihiko." The purple haired boy said, smiling at Rima and Amu. Rima blushed and looked away. The lunch went on like that, dipping in and out of conversation as they ate slowly.

"Hmm, Where's Kairi?" Utau asked.

"Who's Kairi?" Amu enquired, digging Utau in the ribs.

"The green haired guy in our class. Don't you remember?"

She looked at Utau blankly. The whole table erupted in giggles except Amu of course.

"Whaaaat?" She whined, poking Utau.

They all laughed again and Amu joined in this time.

"What's so funny?" A deep voice asked.

**[Amu's POV]**

"What's so funny?" A deep voice asked.

Everyone looked at the spot above my head, seeing as that was where the voice was coming from. I turned and saw a man standing there. He was exceptionally handsome. He had soft blue hair and twinkling cobalt eyes, with a lazy grin plastered on his face. He looked straight down at me. My face hardened. Here comes the 'Cool and Spicy' look again.

"What're you looking at?" I said. I heard gasps around the room. Apparantly, everyone had tuned into our conversation. _What was the big deal?_

"Umm, Amu?" Utau whispered, "I wouldn't act like that around him."

"And why not? What makes him so special?" I asked, slowly getting angrier. I stood up and went to leave the cafeteria, when someone held onto my arm.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" He said, smiling straight at me.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, now get your hand off me." I said sternly.

He let go and furrowed his eyebrows for a second, then smirked again. He took a step towards me and spun on my heel and walked out of the cafeteria, but he was following me.

I got to my locker and shoved some of my new books in but he stood there, looking at me as though I was an alien or something. He was really ticking me off now.

"I'm Ikuto." he said, smirking. I just looked at him, narrowed my eyes and shook my head. I went to walk ahead but he stopped me by grabbing my arm again.

"You know, when someone tells you there name, you're meant to reply." He said, jokingly.

"It's Amu, happy now?" I said.

"S'pose" he said, his eyes twinkling, "Although, I'd be happier if you weren't so rude."

"I'd be happier if you stopped grabbing my arm." I said, trying not to blush as I stormed past him to my classroom.

**[Inside the classroom - Normal POV]**

Amu sat at her dest waiting for Utau to arrive. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her notebook as Utau ran into the classroom and practically jumped at Amu.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" She said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"You just insulted the hottest guy is the whole of this school! On top of that, You humiliated him infront of everyone!"

"And? It's not my fault he's arrogant."

"Well, just to let you know, he's going to be eating lunch with us from now on, so you'd better watch your back, Amu." She said whilst taking a seat.

"Why would I do that? He isn't a threat to me anyway, so why should I care?" Amu said, tiredly.

"He has everyone in this school hanging off his little finger. If he says that you're uncool then no-one will talk to you, understood?"

Amu blinked.

"B-But he can't do it to me though. My family is too rich for him too touch!" Amu said triumphantly. It was true. Her mother was a famous journalist who interviewed tonnes of celebrities for really famous magazines. Her father on the other hand, photographed the prettiest models in the industry. They lived in a luxourious mansion on the edge of town.

"Amu, his family owns Easter. The famous recording company? I think you'll find, he's richer than you." Utau said.

"_What?!_" Amu whispered. This was bad.

**[The next day, lunch - Amu's POV]**

All day I'd been dreading this moment. Maybe he'd be late again, or maybe he wouldn't notice me. Oh, who am I kidding? I approached the table with Rima. Utau was at the talent show auditions so I was with Rima and a bunch of guys I'd only met yesterday. Oh, this was was just great.

"Amu, can we sit somewhere else today, maybe they won't notice we're here." She said steering me to another table, but Kukai stood up and waved at us to sit with them. Plus,_ he _was sat there. Right next to my space. Yippee for me. Not.

"Hello, Amu." Tadase said. Boy, was he cute.

"Hi Rima." Nagihiko said, smiling. Wait. Did Rima just bat her eyelashes at him. _She's got it baaad._

"Hi guys." I said, avoiding Ikuto's gaze. I sat down and clutched my bag awkwardly. Kukai was talking to Tadase and Rima was talking to Nagihiko. The 'Kairi' person hadn't arrived yet so guess who was left? Ikuto. He was staring at me as though he was fascinated by me. Probably because I was the only girl at this school that wasn't impressed by him. The only girl who found him annoying and pathetic. I just avoided his gaze and looked somewhere else. I could feel his gaze on the side of my face and started getting annoyed. I turned and looked straight at him and he winced as the saw the coldness of my look.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Because, it's kinda annoying." I said in my 'Cool and Spicy' tone.

"Is it now? I'd never of guessed." he said, sounding bored.

"Would you leave me alone?" I said, irritated.

"No." he replied.

"Why not?

"Because, I see no reason to stop." he said, smirking.

"Gah! Leave me alone!" I shouted, standing up. He stood up to and snaked his arm around my waste. I fought away the blush coming to my cheeks as I unwrapped his hold on me.

"Y-You have no right to come anywhere near me! You don't know me, so why do you bother me!" I shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looking at us. "Please, just go away!" He still had that annoying smirk on his face as I ran out of the cafeteria.

_I hate him._

**[2 months later]**

I'd had two months to get settled into school. Two months of homework. Two months of teachers, and two months of _him. _He still hadn't left me alone. Everyday, he'd annoy me constantly. Always sneaking up on me. Tricking me and being down right annoying. I'd made friends with loads of people and my school life was okay, it was just _him._

It was lunch time, the worst time of the day for me as I strolled into the cafeteria. He was sat there waiting for me, with the others. I sat down next to him, because he'd decided I had to sit next to him _everyday. _Much to the annoyance of Rima and Utau who fought daily over who would sit by me. My cell phone rang, It was my mother.

"Amu, I have bad news." Mama said. I froze. My mother was on the other line, explaining the details of the 'bad news'. I was still in shock. I couldn't really take in much. She hung up.I dropped my phone on the floor and tears were forming in my eyes.

"A-Amu, what's wrong?" Utau said worriedly.

"I-I..." I said, my eyes wide in shock.

Everyone was waiting for my answer.

"I'm moving." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miya; Muhahaha. I understand it went a bit fast, but I really want to get to the next bit ;] Please R&R! :D**


End file.
